Love Triangle
by jaekl09
Summary: When a favor to Naruto brings Neji and Sakura together, can Neji get over the betrayal he perceives from Sakura? Or will another medic step in and steal his heart?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Prologue

There was no sound in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha besides the slight rustling of leaves that could be attributed to the wind. No regular person, and most shinobi, would have noticed the five individuals leaping from limb to limb high in the trees. Five was an odd number. Usually they travelled in groups of four or less, but a medic had been added at the last minute.

The captain, who was leading the group, did not care about anything at the present moment. All he cared about was that for the next year he would be far away from Konoha – far away from her.

The medic travelled with ease alongside her temporary team. She had not had a problem with endurance for some time. Tsunade had made sure of that, just as she had made sure of many other things. She was excited. This was going to be the ultimate test of her technique. She already knows that the sharingan cannot see through it – Kakashi had no idea that it was she during that one training session until she told him. Now, for the next few months, she would see if her technique could stand up to the eyes that could see through everything. Could she fool Hyuuga Neji's byakugan eyes?

A.N. I have not been following the manga and this story was started nearly a year ago so it is categorized as A.U. for reasons you will see.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Six Months Earlier

"Naruto-kun."

"Yes, Hinata-chan."

"I asked my father about having you over for a formal dinner." Naruto winced slightly. "He said you could come to tomorrow's dinner." Naruto's face brightened. "On one condition." Naruto's brow furrowed. "You have to bring a date." Naruto got ready to protest. "For Neji." Naruto protested even louder.

Naruto had been brooding all morning. He could not even begin to figure out whom he could possibly get to attend what he imagined as a stuffy, boring party, and with Neji nonetheless. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not realized Sakura hit him – that is until he hit the tree.

"Naruto, I am so sorry. I expected you to dodge." Naruto grunted as he waited for Sakura to heal him.

"Its okay, Sakura-chan, I was distracted."

"I could tell. Anything that you want to talk about?"

"I had breakfast with Hinata-chan this morning. She has been asking her father to let me attend a formal dinner party for about a month. Normally, I would not be so wrapped up in this, but I have to go to one if I ever want to propose to Hinata. And he finally said 'yes'."

"Naruto that is wonderful news."

"That's not all."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, he said the only way I could come is if I brought a date for Neji that he approves of."

"Oh, well, there has to be someone you could get to go."

"That's the thing I can't think of anyone." Naruto said as he began to pout. Sakura could not help but feel sorry for him. He has done so much and worked so hard to get where he was – hokage-in-training. She was not sure if she could recall all of the times he protected her. Naruto was the type of best friend every-one wanted, she just wished there was something she could do to help.

"Wait, that's it!"

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I can go."

"But Sakura you barely know Neji."

"So, that's what friends are for."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! I have to go tell Hinata-chan." Naruto hugged Sakura and took off towards team Kurenai's training ground.

"Wait, Naruto, when is this thing?"

"Tomorrow night." He shouted just as he disappeared out of sight.

"Oh, well, tomorrow night?!!!!" _I do not believe this. I am nice enough to agree to help him out and then I find out that I only have twenty-four hours to find a formal kimono. And there is no way I can get a salon appointment. I hope Ino can help me tomorrow. I keep feeling like I had something to do today. I forgot my meeting with shishou! Okay, stop at Ino's then to my meeting."_

Arriving at the Yamanaka Flower Shop Sakura nearly fainted in relief when she saw Ino standing behind the counter.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

"Hi, Ino. I need a huge favor. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, it is my day off."

"Oh thank goodness. I am doing a favor for Naruto, which involves attending a formal dinner party tomorrow night. I need you to help me with hair, makeup, and getting dressed. Please."

"No problem."

"Thank you so much Ino." Sakura said as she got up to leave.

"What party?"

"A formal Hyuuga dinner party." Ino's jaw dropped as the door closed behind Sakura.

Hinata was absolutely thrilled when Naruto told her Sakura said she would attend the dinner party with Neji. Although Sakura was not from a prestigious shinobi clan, she was sure her father would not say no. First, to say no would be practically a direct insult to the Hokage; Sakura was after all her apprentice. Second, she knew her father respected Sakura's healing skills after he watched her heal Hanabi and save her life. The fact that Sakura was the second from the infamous Konoha 11 to become a jounin would not hurt the cause either.

As Hinata approached her father's door, she was confident he would approve. She would have to make the meeting with her father quick too because she needed to take Naruto shopping for clothes.

Hyuuga Hiashi looked up when he heard a knock at his door and was slightly surprise when his daughter opened the door. _Could the Uzumaki boy have met my condition?_ Was the thought running through his mind as he called for her to enter.

"Good afternoon, father."

"Good afternoon, Hinata. What is it that you need to speak to me about?"

"You had asked me to inform you if Naruto had fulfilled the condition to attend tomorrow's dinner. He has."

"Who has he found to attend the dinner party as Neji's date?"

"His former teammate and apprentice to the Godaime Hokage – Haruno Sakura."

"Well it seems that I will be informing the staff to place an extra set next to both you and Neji."

"Thank you, father. Would you like me to inform Neji?"

"That will not be necessary, Hinata. Please do not inform Neji that you know anything about this arrangement."

"Yes, father. Now if you would excuse me I need to take Naruto shopping."

"In that case, you are dismissed." Hiashi waited for his door to close before he allowed himself to smirk. _I am beginning to like this Uzumaki boy more and more. Haruno Sakura? I wonder if Neji knows she was ANBU before he was. I need to speak with the hokage, but first to inform Neji of his date._

Sakura ran as fast as she could to the Hokage tower and made it just in time for her meeting with Tsunade. Nodding to Shizune, she tried to catch her breath before going into the office.

"Good afternoon, Sakura. How are you today and why are you so out of breath?"

"Sorry, shishou. I have been running around after talking to Naruto. The baka only gave me one day to find a formal kimono. Thank goodness, Ino said she would help me tomorrow. Then again I really cannot blame it all on Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently Hyuuga Hiashi waited until this morning to say that Naruto could attend the formal dinner party tomorrow with the added condition that he had to provide a date for Neji. He looked so miserable when he told me today that I just had to help him."

"So you are telling me that you are attending a formal Hyuuga dinner party tomorrow night as Neji's date?"

"Yes, and I don't have a kimono."

"I think I can help you with that. When you leave speak to Shizune, she will know what to do."

"Wow, you are the best shishou!"

"You are welcome. Now you wanted to discuss something with me?"

"Oh, yes. I wanted to speak to you about the diamond on your forehead."

Neji left his uncle's office still dazed from the news. _ I cannot believe Hiashi-sama arranged a date for me. I cannot believe he was implying that I should begin to consider marrying and producing an heir. I do not want any of that right now. I have my new assignment as an ANBU captain; I want to focus on that. How am I supposed to fix this? I know, I will make sure that this girl has the worst time of her life and hates me by the end of the evening._ With that comforting thought, he walked towards the Hyuuga's private training grounds with a smirk adorning his features.

Once Hiashi felt his nephew's chakra arrive at the training grounds he stood to leave as well. He needed to go visit the Hokage about her apprentice. There may be a wager or two involved if things went the way he was expecting them to go.

_That girl never ceases to amaze me. If she can manage to do what she is going to try, it could be one of the most amazing jutsu ever. Now I need to find out what Hyuuga Hiashi is up to._

A.N. Bear with me through the first few chapters as it may be slightly confusing but hopefully you will understand.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Present

Before leaving Konoha, the captain had decided to test his teams' endurance by going non-stop to the border station. That was before he had the medic added to the team. Even so, he decided to go ahead with the original plan, and, surprisingly, the medic had no problem keeping pace with his team. In fact, she was performing better than any of them.

Neji knew very little about the medic currently assigned to his team. He was told that she was a fully-fledged medic-nin and that her genjutsu and taijutsu skills were exceptional. However, the Hokage said that she wished to improve her ninjutsu skills, in particular her defensive skills. Because of her chakra control, it was determined that a Hyuuga would be the best teacher, and Hiashi had approved.

Neji did not care, he was just happy to have another distraction. He knew border patrol duty could be boring and he was worried that his mind would not have enough to do and it would wander back to her. _I wonder what she is doing right now._ Neji shook that thought from his head, he needed to focus.

Sakura had set the entire thing up with Tsunade. She has already been an ANBU for nearly two years and had done her rotation on border patrol. But she just could not pass up this opportunity. After having proven her new jutsu against Kakashi's sharingan, she had been looking for an opportunity to test it against the byakugan. But Sakura would not settle for just any byakugan, it had to be the best and that was Hyuuga Neji.

That was why this was so perfect, she even had Tsunade set up the "training sessions" with him. Sakura also needed a less distinctive fighting style. Thus, she was killing two birds with one stone. As Sakura was discreetly staring at Hyuuga Neji she could not help but remember the last few months, especially their last encounter in Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Preparation

"Hokage-sama, Hyuuga Hiashi is here to see you."

"Thank you, Shizune. Please send him in."

"Good evening, Hokage-sama."

"Good evening, Hiashi-sama, you wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. It has come to my attention that your apprentice Haruno Sakura, has agreed to attend the Hyuuga dinner party with my nephew."

"She did mention that when I met with her this afternoon. In fact, I am lending her my old kimono for the event."

"Really? Then I would like to discuss the potential between these two."

"Well then, let us talk."

"Shizune, why would Tsunade lend me something like this?"

"Because, Sakura, she thinks of you as a daughter and she would give this to her daughter."

"Tell her I said thank you. I have to drop this off at Ino's house."

"Very well, Hiashi. I believe we have come to an agreement."

"Yes, Tsunade, we have."

"Good, then I trust you will tell me how everything goes tomorrow night. Before you go Hiashi I have a favor to ask." Hiashi nodded. "Using your byakugan can you tell me what kind of differences you see in me? In particular, with regards to the jutsu I use to change my appearance." Instead of answering Hiashi activated his bloodline limit.

"There are no differences like the ones you would see for a clone or a henge. Although there is a considerable concentration of chakra on your forehead."

"Thank you, Hiashi, you may go."

"If I may ask Tsunade, why did you have me examine you?"

"Research."

"Hinata, why do I have to go shopping? Can't I wear my usual outfit?"

"No, Naruto, this is a formal dinner party so you have to wear proper attire. Besides you want to prove to my clan you can act properly, and orange is not the best color for that."

"Okay, Hinata."

"So, did Sakura say what her kimono looks like?"

"No but Kakashi-sensei said he saw her running around today and she shouted something about having to find one."

"Oh no, I hope she can find one. How well does she know Neji?"

"Not very well. I don't think that have spent a lot of time together."

"Do you think they will get along?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think they would make an attractive couple."

"Hmm…I never really thought about it. Maybe if tomorrow night goes well we could set them up again."

Sakura went to bed early because she had arranged to meet Ino for breakfast. After Ino saw the kimono last night, she insisted that a full day of beauty was necessary, and since she had offered to pay, Sakura agreed. Therefore, she gathered the things she needed the next morning and set off for the dango shop to meet Ino.

"Good morning, Ino, were you waiting long?"

"No, I just sat down. Sit let's order and you can tell me how you managed to get invited to a Hyuuga dinner party."

"It's not that big of a deal. Naruto needed a favor."

"You have no idea what one of these involves do you?"

"What do you mean? It's just a dinner party isn't it?"

"Oh my dear Sakura. It is so much more than just a dinner party."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, every major clan in Konoha will send representatives. They will be civil to each other but believe me there will be not so subtle; we'll call them 'assessments' going on. Each clan will be showing off their progress and what they see as victories. Shikamaru is going and he is bringing Temari with him to show off that he has accomplished an unbreakable bond with Suna. Now since I heard Neji will be named the next Hyuuga clan leader it will be of everyone's interest to see who his date will be. You will have to tell me who it is. Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura was not okay. She had lost all color in her face and was now very sorry she agreed to help Naruto.

"Sakura?"

"Sorry Ino. Why is who Neji escorts so important?"

"Because she represents part of the future of the Hyuuga clan. If they can manage to find a wealthy woman or even a talented kunoichi the power of the Hyuuga clan could increase exponentially."

"Is it guaranteed that this woman marries Neji?"

"No, but it is a very large step in the courting process. Why do you think Hinata has been trying to get Naruto invited for so long? Sakura, why are you so pale? Do you have a crush on Neji or something?"

"No, no Ino I don't have a crush on Neji. I barely know him, but I am definitely going to kill Naruto after the dinner party. I have no clue how to act in a situation like this."

"Sakura, what are you going on about?"

"I am going to the formal Hyuuga dinner party as Hyuuga Neji's date." Sakura finally admitted to Ino as she lowered her head into her hands. Ino just gaped at Sakura. _How could she be upset? This is awesome; I can't wait to tell the others._

"Oh, Sakura, calm down it isn't that big of a deal."

"You just told me that the purpose of Neji's date, me in this case, is so the Hyuuga's can flaunt the potential future clan leader's wife and the power and prestige she could bring to the clan. I am _not_ arm candy."

"Well, in any case we need to make sure you look absolutely perfect for tonight. You will most definitely be the center of attention." Sakura groaned.

As Neji walked to breakfast, he was busy planning all of the ways to make his date miserable. Completely ignoring her was currently number one on his list. If he had guessed correctly, she was most likely going to be some spoiled daughter of one of the clans and she would despise being ignored. If that doesn't work, he will be critical of just about everything about her, which wouldn't be that off from his normal personality. If that didn't work, he would come up with a strategy on the fly. He didn't get to be an ANBU captain for nothing.

Still calculating his plans Neji walked into the breakfast room. Hinata and Hanabi were discussing their kimonos and various other details as he sat beside them.

"Good morning, Neji. How are you?"

"Hn."

"What's wrong, Neji?" Hanabi asked curious as to why her cousin was in an exceptionally bad mood. Hinata on the other hand had trouble hiding her smile.

"I have no desire to attend the family function this evening."

"But why not? If things go well father said he was going to announce you as the next head of the clan."

"Which is the only thing keeping me from taking an emergency mission this evening."

"I still don't understand."

"Your father decided that I should have a date for this evening, and has gone ahead and arranged on for me." _So he didn't tell him who, then?_

"Who is it?" Hanabi continued her inquiry, intrigued by this new information.

"He didn't tell me."

"Oh, well then you can't be worried too much."

"That was only part of the conversation we had yesterday. And I have no doubt I will be fine this evening. However, it is the time after this evening I am wary of."

"What exactly did father tell you?"

"He told me that I should begin to contemplate marriage and producing an heir. He also hinted at considering who ever my date is this evening for the position."

Hanabi quickly put her hand over her mouth to try to stifle her giggling. Hinata just raised her eyebrows in surprise. _I wonder what father is planning._ Neji was about to scold Hanabi and tell her it was not at all humorous when Hiashi entered the breakfast room.

"Good morning, Hinata, Hanabi. Neji, would you please follow me I have something I would like to show you."

Neji refrained from grimacing as he followed his uncle through the halls. Hiashi stopped in front of a door Neji was not familiar with.

"Neji, I know in the past I have expressed how truly sorry I am for the circumstances surrounding your father's death. He was a great man and an even better brother. He would be extremely proud of who you have become and your many accomplishments."

Neji merely nodded. The bitterness about his father's death had dissipated over the years, and was now replaced with a sadness that he never got to know the man he was.

"I believe that he would have passed several of his belongings down to you for this evening's announcement. I would be honored if you would accept those same belongings from me." As Hiashi finished his statement, he slid the door open to reveal the contents of the room.

Neji looked passed his uncle into the room and saw official, formal Hyuuga robes displayed. Decorating the robes were several pieces of shinobi garb designed specifically for the Hyuuga clan. Most impressive of these was a katana that Neji had only seen in portraits – portraits of his father. Entering the room Neji silently looked around for several minutes before turning to his uncle.

"These were his?"

"Yes, and now they belong to you. As you know, your father was very fond of blades. The katana was a gift to him along with the matching kodachi. I know you are not particularly fond of kodachi but I thought perhaps, if you married a kunoichi, you could give them to her."

Neji was so stunned by everything in front of him that he didn't catch the hint Hiashi had given. He turned and bowed deeply to Hiashi.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama it would be an honor to wear these this evening."

"You are welcome nephew. Now, I will leave you to your own devices for the rest of the day. Please do not forget to meet me in the front at the gates a half hour prior to the start of the party." Neji nodded.

Sakura absolutely hated Ino's "beauty days." She always has and probably always will. She wasn't sure if it was her nature or her lifestyle as a kunoichi, she just didn't like to waste time on what she considered frivolous matters. Ino on the other hand thrived on this kind of stuff. Therefore, Sakura was all too happy to give Ino free rein for the day.

"Sakura you need to take better care of your hair, nails and skin."

"I don't have time."

"That's no excuse."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and let Ino continue ranting about this and that. Ino had covered all the mirrors insisting that Sakura wait to see the "finished product" so Sakura occupied her mind trying to figure out how to deal with Neji this evening. She decided that the first chance she got she would inform him that she had no intention of being paraded around and shown off as a prize.

"Ino, that's too tight."

"Quiet, Sakura, and suck it up." Sakura continued to grumble but sat still so Ino could finish.

"There, done." Ino said as she uncovered the mirrors. "What do you think?"

Sakura stared in awe at the mirror. Smiling she turned to Ino.

"Thank you."

"No problem, but remember my payment is details."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well you better get going. I will see you tomorrow."

Naruto kept tugging at his clothing while he walked down the street. He was nervous, he wanted to impress Hinata's family so much, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. At least he knew Sakura would be there. She was a friend he could count on to let him know when he was out of line. He took a deep breath before turning the corner onto the Hyuuga's street.

Sakura made her way very slowly and carefully through the streets of Konoha. She was so preoccupied with not falling over that she didn't notice all of the stares she was receiving. Finally, she stepped onto the street where the Hyuuga estate was located. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way to the main entrance. Just as she was about to turn into the gate a figure caught her attention.

"Naruto?" At the sound of his name, Naruto looked up.

"Sakura?" He said after nearly a full minute of staring at her. Sakura nodded.

"You clean up well, Naruto." Finally, smiling Naruto nodded.

"Neji's not going to recognize you. You ready for this?"

"Not really, but let's go. Oh, by the way, you and I are going to spar on Monday." Naruto gulped, but nodded as he and Sakura walked through the front gate.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4: Arrival

The group slowed as they approached the outpost, so as not to startle the current team patrolling the area. Neji stepped forward and identified himself. The other captain greeted him and told the team to follow him.

"I wasn't expecting you and your team until tomorrow."

"I decided not to break on the way here. One last long training run before we settled in to the day to day patrol."

"Understood. Let me give you and your team a quick tour. Then I will show you to your quarters." Neji nodded. "As you know there are at least five members present at any given so there are accommodations for that number of people. Everything is rather modest but sufficient. The kitchen has a greenhouse that grows any food needed. You may also hunt in the surrounding area." Neji continued to observe, as did his team, while the captain played tour guide.

Sakura, on the other hand, tuned everything out once the talking had begun. After all, she had seen it before. She knew they would eat and then sleep the rest of the day so she didn't bother planning anything. Tomorrow though they had the day off and she was hoping to convince Neji to begin their training. Sakura was broken out of her thoughts by one of Neji's subordinates.

"All five of us are supposed to stay here?"

"Yeah and the one bathroom is through that door. I will let you rest up and come get you when dinner is ready."

Neji nodded as Sakura just made her way into the room. Hesitantly the other three members of the ANBU squad each made their way to a bed. Sakura unpacked her things quickly and then began divesting herself of the various weaponry and protective guards adorning her body. She felt eyes on her back but chose to ignore them. Finally, she pulled her mask off allowing her deep red hair to cascade down her back.

Neji didn't share the apprehension of his subordinates when it came to sharing close quarters with a female. However, after watching the medic undress he felt something within himself stir. Something that only the pink haired vixen had been able to stir within him. He brought himself out of his musings enough to nod when the medic said she was showering. As soon as the water turned on in the bathroom, his subordinates all breathed a sigh of relief, and then began to talk.

"Damn, I don't remember seeing that medic anywhere before, and I would have remembered."

"Tell me about it. I wonder if she is attached to anyone."

"If not maybe she would be up to a few team "stress relief" activities." The other two nodded in agreement and began to describe what they would do if they go the chance.

Neji, meanwhile, was trying to figure out why this medic made him "feel" the same way Sakura had. He left Konoha to get away from these feelings, and somehow they had followed him here. That and there was something about the medic that reminded him of Sakura. Neji growled at himself. _I need to get her out of my head._

"Enough," Neji practically shouted, "You in no way, shape or form will interact with the medic in the way you are speaking. We are here on a mission from the Hokage and will conduct ourselves as such." Neji finished the reprimand and laid down to rest. He missed the knowing looks that crossed the faces of his three subordinates.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5: Party

Neji had just finished fastening the katana to his back when Hinata knocked at his door.

"Come in, Hinata."

"Are you ready Neji-nii?"

"Yes, Hinata." Neji responded as he turned to face his cousin.

"Those robes fit you well, Neji."

"As does your kimono, Hinata. Shall we?" Hinata nodded and she and Neji walked through the Hyuuga compound to the main gate.

Sakura and Naruto stopped and bowed as soon as they entered the Hyuuga compound because Hyuuga Hiashi was waiting for them just inside the gate. After rising Sakura waited for Naruto to greet Hiashi, but realized that he was too nervous to say anything.

"Good evening, Hyuuga-sama, thank you for inviting me this evening." Sakura's voice snapped Naruto out of his stupor and he echoed her greeting.

"Good evening and thank you for coming. My daughter and nephew should be joining us shortly, but I wanted to give you a quick overview of the itinerary. The first hour will consist of mingling during which cocktails and hors d'oeuvres will be served. Just prior to dinner being served there will be an announcement. Haruno-san would you be willing to accompany Neji during this announcement?"

Naruto, who was still contending with his nerves and looked thoroughly confused. Sakura, however, knew exactly what Hiashi was talking about and was trying to find a reason to say no. However, nothing viable came to mind so she nodded.

"Of course, Hyuuga-sama, it would be an honor. And please, call me Sakura." She thought she saw him smirk, but it was gone so fast she couldn't be sure.

"Very well, Sakura-san, thank you. After dinner there will be an informal gathering that you are both welcome to attend." Sakura nodded and was about to reply when something, or rather someone, caught her eye.

Hinata was nervous for Naruto, but that did not stop her from noticing Neji's apprehension.

"Neji are you alright? You seem nervous." Caught off-guard by Hinata's accurate observation Neji was trying to decide what to tell his cousin.

"This announcement tonight is a big moment in my life, Hinata; it is natural that I am slightly apprehensive." Hinata narrowed her eyes at her cousin, he was lying through his teeth and she knew it. After waiting to see if he was, going to elaborate Hinata ventured a guess as to why Neji was nervous.

"Neji I am sure whoever father chose as your escort for the evening will be good company." The slight straightening of Neji's back indicated that Hinata had hit the bull's eye. Knowing he could no longer fool his cousin, Neji relented.

"There are less than a handful of women whose company I would find enjoyable, and I don't think your father would have willingly chosen one of them." Hinata smiled.

"I think you would be rather surprised at who father thinks you are compatible with."

Before Neji could accuse Hinata of knowing who his "date" was, he saw the group ahead of them. The only thing that came out of his mouth was "Sakura?"

Hinata smiled at her cousin before turning and approaching Naruto. _This is going to be a very interesting evening._

Hinata greeted Naruto and he seemed to relax immensely when she did. Sakura, however, couldn't take her eyes from one Hyuuga Neji. _When did he grow up?...__Come on girl don't just stand here dumbstruck – say hello!_

"Good evening, Neji-san." Sakura said as she bowed to her date for the evening.

As soon as his date came into view Neji knew exactly who it was – the pink hair was a dead giveaway. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that Hinata had been correct. He had not expected Hiashi to choose Sakura. To make matters worse (or better) she was one of the handful of women he could stand to be around for any length of time. Neji was still trying to get over sis shock when he felt someone nudge him in the side. Focusing he realized that Sakura was bowing to him.

Neji bowed in return as he greeted Sakura. "Good evening Sakura-san." As they both stood back up Hinata snuck a look at her father and found him smirking. _So he is up to something._ Hinata returned her father's smirk before urging Naruto towards the main party area.

"Neji, I have given Sakura-san a brief outline of the evening's events and she has agreed to stand with you during the announcement."

Neji's eyes widened slightly and he turned to Sakura for confirmation. Sakura nodded indicating that she had agreed. Neji turned back to his uncle inwardly wondering if she knew the implications of what she had agreed to.

"I am glad to hear that. Hiashi-sama, if you would excuse us I am going to escort Sakura-san to the party." Hiashi nodded and upon seeing this Neji turned and offered his arm to Sakura. Blushing Sakura accepted his arm and walked along side him. Neji smiled inwardly happy that something so simple brought a blush to her face.

After they had walked far enough away from Hiashi, Sakura decided to broach the "future bride" subject. However, Neji began to speak before she could.

"Sakura-san, I want to apologize for anything my uncle did to persuade you to attend this evening's dinner with me."

"Your apology is accepted, Neji. However, I should let you know that I am doing this as a favor for Naruto." Neji looked at her and raised an eyebrow for further explanation. "He told Naruto that the only way he could attend tonight's dinner with Hinata was if he provided a "suitable" date for you."

Neji sighed, that sounded like something his uncle would do.

"Well, since that is the case I truly wish to thank you. Naruto makes Hinata happy."

"You are welcome, and Hinata makes Naruto happy as well." Neji nodded and then took a deep breath. He didn't want to bring up the next topic.

"Sakura there is something else I need to discuss with you." Neji said as he stopped walking, he didn't want to be close to the party because he wasn't sure how she would react. "There are certain insinuations when a woman who is of age attends a Hyuuga party with a male of the Hyuuga clan." Sakura turned fully toward him having some idea of what he was going to say. "Coming to one of these as such is the first step in the courtship ritual for the Hyuuga clan." Neji carefully studied Sakura's face trying to gauge her reaction. He narrowed his eyes = she looked like she was trying not to smile.

"Sakura what I am trying to say is that many members of my family, as well as many of the others present, will believe that you and I are courting and plan to marry." This time Sakura did smile.

"You know, Neji. I came here tonight fully intending on telling you that you could shove any wedding plans up your ass. However, since you appear to have had no prior knowledge of this situation I will let you slide. But we need to decide exactly what we are going to tell people."

Neji just stared at Sakura for a minute, which caused Sakura to giggle. Something ran down Neji's spine as she laughed at him. Recovering quickly Neji had to make sure that he understood Sakura correctly.

"Do you mean that when my uncle spoke to you you were aware of what people would think?"

"Yes, Neji, I had some idea of the complications that would occur this evening."

"Then why did you say yes to Naruto? And beyond that agree to stand with me during the announcement?"

"Well to tell the complete truth Ino told me about the whole "future bride" thing after I said yes to Naruto. But I agreed to stand with you during the announcement because it is what a friend would do."

"But you opened yourself up to so much criticism and scrutiny by everyone."

"I have been dealing with that all my life. It is nothing I can't handle." Neji stared at her for a full minute before smirking.

"Well you completely ruined my entertainment for the evening." It was Sakura's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "I had fully planned on making my date utterly miserable for the evening in order to ensure she didn't want to marry me."

"Well that surely would have been thoughtful of you."

"It wasn't anything against the female. I just never imagined my uncle would have chosen, or allowed, a kunoichi to accompany me this evening. I fully expected some spoilt, rich high clan's man's daughter."

"Well I will try not to disappoint you then." Sakura said in a breathy voice as she fluttered her eyelashes. Neji scowled at her.

"Don't you dare. I will make your night a living hell." Sakura laughed as she began to walk away.

"Do your worst Hyuuga, but you are stuck with me all night long." Neji shook his head and caught up to Sakura placing his hand at the small of her back. Sakura's step nearly faltered when she felt Neji's hand, which radiated heat from her back all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Quite a ways behind the couple Hiashi allowed himself a true smile. Watching Neji and Sakura brought back memories from both his courtship and his brother's. Hiashi still wishes every night that he were making Hizashi happy by providing for his son.

"Walking down memory lane, Hiashi?" Hiashi turned his head to address the Hyuuga elder.

"I am, Hisao. How are you this evening?"

"I am fine Hiashi, but curious. What exactly are your planes for Neji and Haruno-san?"

"Are you implying that I have something up my sleeve Hisao?"

"Not at all. But they do make a rather handsome couple don't they?" Hiashi looked at Hisao intently before nodding in agreement. The silent understanding was that the Hyuuga Clan Council would approve the marriage.

"Hisao, I did promise Tsunade-sama that we would allow them to discover things on their own." It was Hisao's turn to nod before walking away. So far, Hiashi thought things were going rather well. _Now let's see how poised these two young ones are._

"I cannot believe I agreed to do this."

"You are the one that wanted to see how well they got along. Now be quiet or they will spot us."

Tsunade scowled at Jiraiya. She just had to be out her mind. Okay, so she had been slightly drunk when she had asked Jiraiya to use his peeping talents, but she wanted to see things for herself.

"Okay, this is a good spot. Can you see from here, Tsunade?"

"Yea, this will work. Oh, I can't believe Hinata got Naruto out of his orange for tonight."

"He bitched all day about that." Jiraiya said with a slight chuckle. Tsunade laughed with him until she caught sight of Neji and Sakura.

"Well, at least they haven't killed each other yet."

"Huh?" Jiraiya turned to follow Tsunade's line of sight and had to prevent himself from openly gaping.

"Is that Neji with Sakura?"

"Yep."

"Oh never would have guessed."

"It wasn't exactly their choice, but I want to see how things develop." Jiraiya merely nodded.

Sakura and Neji were talking with Naruto and Hinata as the other guests began to arrive. Naruto's nervousness had essentially disappeared, but Sakura's had increased ten-fold. It was not that she was in the presence of so many high-powered individuals. No, she had been to enough political "get togethers" with Tsunade and she knew she could handle them. Rather Neji was making her nervous. Every time he looked at her or accidentally brushed against him, her breath hitched and she would have sworn she blushed and he saw it.

_I don't understand what's going on with me. I have never reacted like this around Neji before. __That's because he hasn't exactly looked like that around us before.__ What do you me, we have seen him practically naked at the hospital? __Oh yeah I know but to realize how he carries himself in situations while his is conscious is great, especially because we know how he looks underneath those Hyuuga robes. _

At that statement by her inner self, she looked over at Neji again. _You're right he is cute. __Cute? He is way beyond cute and you are definitely attracted to him._ Sakura didn't answer because Neji chose that moment to look directly into her eyes.

The second his eyes met hers he stopped breathing. Her eyes held something he had never seen before and it was something he could lose himself in forever. She had acted so mature, for lack of a better term. He had long ago realized she was no longer the Uchiha chasing fan girl. She had shed that persona when she became Tsunade's apprentice. He respected her as a shinobi both for her strength and healing abilities. However, until this evening he had never noticed how much she had changed in other aspects. Her warm personality and friendly nature was evident as they conversed with the arriving guests. As he pondered these things, he felt heat blooming in his chest and then spreading through his entire body. When Sakura smiled at him and squeezed his hand that heat settled in his loins. _I need a distraction._

"Hey, Shikamaru and Temari are here." Neji breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as the group turned to face the two new arrivals. Shikamaru spotted them and nodded as he steered Temari in their direction. Shikamaru's eyes lingered on Sakura slightly longer than necessary and Neji unconsciously shifted toward her silently conveying to Nara to keep his distance. Shikamaru noticed this and turned saying something to Temari who looked quite surprised at his statement. No one else noticed the subtleties and so they all proceeded to catch up with each other.

Hiashi had been discreetly observing the group of young shinobi and was happy with what he saw. Hinata and Naruto were getting along wonderfully, but that was to be expected. However, the fact that his nephew had not left the pink haired kunoichi's side the entire evening was quite a nice surprise. In fact, Hiashi was intrigued even further when his nephew sent the Nara boy a subtle but unmistakable stay away gesture. Someone clearing a throat tore him from his observations.

"I believe it is time for the announcement." Hiashi nodded at the elder and headed towards his nephew.

Neji had noticed immediately that his uncle was coming in their direction and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, it is time for the announcement. Do you still wish to accompany me?" Sakura shook her head and sighed in exasperation.

"I told you and your uncle that I would. Besides I am enjoying spending time by your side, Neji."

"Yes, but…"

"Shhh, be quiet Neji, let's just go with your uncle." Sakura said as she placed her arm through his. They turned to face Hiashi and missed the curious looks from their friends. Hinata merely smiled and led the group towards the open area with the tables.

Once Neji, Sakura and Hiashi were in place, Hiashi turned to gather the attention of those present.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please go to your seats, the Hyuuga clan has an important announcement to make prior to dinner being served." As everyone took his or her seats, Sakura could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. Discreetly, she looked around and noticed that the Hyuuga elders that comprised the clan's council were not so discreetly staring at her. Unconsciously she shifted closer to Neji.

Neji had felt Sakura's chakra shift slightly and then as she stepped towards him. Neji turned to see what had upset her. His eyes immediately alighted upon the Hyuuga elders who were not hiding the fact that they were assessing Sakura.

"Don't worry about them. They are only a bunch of geezers trying to live vicariously through the younger generations." Sakura stifled a giggle but turned to Neji with her best smile as thanks. Neji saw Sakura's beaming face and felt his stomach flutter as his chest tightened. However, before he could contemplate his reaction his uncle began to address the crowd.

"The Hyuuga clan thank you all for attending this evening's dinner. It is my great honor and pleasure to announce that I will be stepping down as clan head and that my nephew Neji will be taking over." There was a moment of silence from the crowd but then Naruto began to clap. Soon the younger generation of shinobi and finally all present were applauding. Hiashi turned to Neji and bowed.

"Please accept my congratulations, Neji-sama." As Hiashi stood, he added something that only Neji and Sakura could here. "Your father would be proud."

Sakura felt Neji's hand tighten its grip on her own. Slightly startling her, she hadn't even realized they were holding hands. Subconsciously she realized she enjoyed how his larger hand completely engulfed her own smaller one. Sakura squeezed his hand back in silent support and then gave him a small kiss on his cheek as her sign of congratulations.

Neji felt Sakura squeeze his hand and was grateful for the support. The warm sensation of her lips on his cheek, however, caught him completely off-guard and he couldn't control how fast his head turned to look at her. Once he did, he saw the slight blush on her cheeks and smiled warmly in return. The moment was interrupted when Hiashi announced that dinner was served.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6: Blown Cover?

Sakura awoke along with the rest of Neji's squad when one of the patrolling ANBU came in to announce dinner was ready. Dinner at the patrolling outposts was like having dinner with family. As the group entered the dining area people greeted each other like they were old friends. Sakura had to quickly hide her surprise when she saw Akamaru and Kiba in the room.

"Hey, Neji, what's up?"

"Not much, Kiba. How have you been?"

"Bored out of my mind, I can't wait to get back to the village. Tell me how everyone, especially Sakura is?" Sakura nearly tripped but managed to cover it up by plopping into the chair next to Kiba. Kiba noticed this and raised his eyebrow at her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head once, conveying that she would explain later. Neither noticed Neji's narrowed eyes and clenched fists at the mention of Sakura's name.

Nothing else was discussed as dinner was served and everyone dug in. Sakura took her chance to get Neji to talk about the training. "Captain, I wanted to thank you for being willing to train me while we are here."

"It is my pleasure. Both the Hokage and Hiashi speak very highly of you. I would like to spar tomorrow so that I can gauge your level."

"I would like that, Captain, thank you." Neji nodded. Kiba listened to the whole conversation and was slightly amused that Neji had no idea who he was speaking to. After he had eaten, he decided to take Akamaru for a walk and hoped Sakura would take the hint. She did and they both walked to one of the towers of the outpost.

"Well?"

"First, how did you know it was me?"

"Your scent."

"That's what I figured."

"So what's with the new look?"

"It's a jutsu."

"Really? Why are you keeping it going?"

"I am testing it."

"Against Neji's eyes?"

"Yeah. So do you know any scent changing jutsus?"

"Maybe. Are you going to tell me the trick to this new jutsu?"

"When I get back to Konoha."

"Deal, we'll trade then."

"Agreed, and Kiba, don't tell Neji. It would ruin the whole point of the test." Kiba laughed and nodded before they began to catch up with each other.

Neji had observed the familiarity between Kiba and his medic. _Arg, my medic, what the hell am I thinking. First, I came here to sort out my feelings about Sakura now I claim this medic as mine…just as Sakura is._ Neji growled at himself and then went to bed intent on taking his frustrations out during the spar tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Developments

Sakura had just spent an exhausting morning giving Ino every single detail about the dinner party last night. Ino "oohed" and "aahed" throughout the recounting, but it was Ino's final statement that left Sakura reeling.

"Well, Sakura, it sounds like you and Neji have everyone else's approval to get married, so let me know when you two set the date. Remember, I am your maid of honor."

Sakura barely squeaked out a good bye to Ino as she pondered her words.

_Could I like Neji? I did have a good time with him last night, and he is smart as well as a good shinobi. Ever since the chuunin exams, he has mellowed out as well. __ You love him. __ I, well, maybe, let's just wait and see._

She was so lost in her thoughts that that before she realized it she was standing in front of the Hokage's office.

"Are you going in Sakura-san?"

* * *

Neji woke up Sunday morning and felt unusually refreshed. Recalling what had happened the night before he couldn't help the small smile that appeared. He had been so determined to make last night completely miserable for his date. Then he saw Sakura and all the diabolical plans for the evening went right out of his head. Neji was still thinking about Sakura as he walked to breakfast.

"Good-morning Neji-sama. How are you today?" Hinata asks slightly startling Neji.

"I am well, Hinata. And please just call me Neji, drop the honorific."

"Okay, Neji-nii. Did you enjoy the party last night?"

Neji hesitated before answering. He knew Sakura had impressed his family last night and he feared that there would be pressure for them to wed. He didn't necessarily detest the idea of marrying Sakura. However, from what he knew of her he figured that she would need to be in love with whom she married. Neji wasn't sure she could ever love him like that. He ignored the sting he felt in his chest at the thought and chose to answer his cousin honestly.

"Yes, I did enjoy myself last night. How about you?"

"Very much so, and I spoke with father this morning. He said that the elders were quite impressed with Naruto."

"That's wonderful, Hinata."

"Yes it is. So what were you planning on doing today?"

"Training and then checking in with headquarters."

"Well if you are free a bunch of us are eating lunch at Ichiraku's, you are welcome to come."

"I will consider it." Hinata nodded before continuing on her way out of the compound.

Neji was heading to the training grounds when Hiashi stopped him.

"Good morning, Neji. Off to go train?"

"Good morning, Hiashi, and yes."

"How did you feel last night's dinner went?"

"Extremely well. Naruto behaved almost impeccably, and the elders seemed to approve of everything."

"They did Neji. In fact, Sakura-san made quite an impression on the elders as well."

Neji sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Oh, why?" Neji eyed his uncle speculatively. While it was true that they had grown closer since the truth about his father's death was revealed. Neji still wasn't sure how much to trust his uncle. Then again, he may be able to offer some advice. Mentally shrugging Neji decided to see what his uncle had to say.

"I am worried that the elders will try to force us into something before we are ready. I would like to do this at my pace without the elders breathing down my neck."

"So am I to assume you would like to form a relationship with her?"

"I will admit that I felt something last night and would like to explore it further."

"Very well then. I will do my best to keep the elders from pestering you." Hiashi said before nodding and heading towards the front of the complex.

Neji stood there momentarily stunned, but recovered and immediately began formulating plans on how to encounter Sakura more often. He figured he would start at Ichiraku's this afternoon.

* * *

Tsunade had summoned Hiashi first thing in the morning. She wanted to see what his opinion of the couple was after last night, and if he would help with Sakura's research. Of course, she was quite pleased with how her apprentice presented herself last night, and thought that there was definitely a spark between the two young shinobi.

Hiashi walked swiftly through the streets of Konoha on his way to the Hokage tower. After speaking with Neji, he was quite pleased. His nephew had confirmed his suspicion that there could possibly be something between the two young shinobi. While Hiashi was impressed with Naruto's level of maturity last night, he was more impressed with Sakura's poise. She had handled the entire evening (from Neji's inauguration announcement to the not so subtle insinuations from the elders) magnificently. As he approached the office door, he saw Sakura standing there seemingly lost in her own thoughts. _Hmm, let's see if I can gauge her feelings after last night._

"Are you going in Sakura-san?" The sudden voice from behind her startled Sakura and she spun around rather quickly.

"Oh, um, yes, I was Hyuuga-san. Were you summoned as well?"

"Yes, is everything alright Sakura-san?" Hiashi inquired as he reached past the young woman to push open the office door.

"Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem distracted. In fact, Neji was acting in a very similar manner this morning."

"Really?" Sakura asked but by the faraway look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't looking for an answer. Smirking he gently grasped her shoulder and led her into the office.

"Ah, good morning Hiashi, Sakura. I am glad you could make it."

"Good morning Hokage, it is my pleasure." Hiashi responded. Sakura was still lost in thought. Tsunade raised her eyebrows in question and turned to Hiashi. He smirked and nodded which caused Tsunade to smile. Things were going as planned.

"Well then let's begin this meeting. Hiashi the other day I asked you to observe me, more specifically my chakra patterns, and told you it was for research." Hiashi nodded and Tsunade noticed that Sakura had returned to this planet and was now paying attention. "The reason I requested that of you was because my apprentice, Sakura, approached me with a request. She would like to create a jutsu of her own. She presented her ideas to me and I have agreed to help her with her research."

"That is good to hear, Hokage, we could always use new jutsu. However, I fail to see how I would be useful."

"Sakura please explain to Hiashi your theory."

"Very well." Sakura said as she turned to Hiashi and began her explanation.

* * *

The entire walk to team Gai's training grounds Neji couldn't chase images of pink hair and green eyes from his mind. He knew there was something between them he just didn't know what. He had never been good with women because of his stoic nature. Yet last night all he did was act like himself and Sakura didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was pretty sure she enjoyed herself.

"Hey, Neji, nice for you to join us."

"Yes, my eternal rival, you were late which is not like you."

"I apologize. Hiashi-sama stopped me on my way out this morning."

"Oh, that's right your family's dinner party was last night. How did it go?"

"It went well, Tenten. It was announced that I will be the next head of the clan, and my date was not who I expected."

"Really, who was your youthful date last night?"

"Sakura-san."

"Really, I saw her this morning and she was rather distracted while walking."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she seemed like she was daydreaming about something – or maybe someone." Tenten said as she watched Neji's reaction carefully. _Just as I thought, although with that faraway look in his eyes he has fallen harder than I thought._

"So are we going to train or just stand here all day?"

"We can train but I am meeting Hinata and some others at Ichiraku's for lunch so I will not be here all day." Tenten smiled before disappearing because she knew Sakura would be at lunch as well.

* * *

By the time Hiashi had gotten back to the Hyuuga compound he had managed to calm down his mind somewhat. What Sakura-san had described to him in the meeting had his mind working overtime. If she could pull this off it could change the shinobi world. Needless to say he was more than willing to help with the research.

"Hello father. How did your meeting with the Hokage go?"

"Very well. Where are you headed?"

"I am meeting most of the Konoha 11 at Ichiraku for lunch."

"Is Neji going?"

"I invited him, but I don't know if he will go."

"Good."

"Father, about Neji and Sakura?"

"What about them?"

"I couldn't help but notice that the elders were very impressed with Sakura. And I believe they are well suited for each other."

"I agree with your sentiments Hinata, but let us allow Neji some time to do things on his own before we interfere." Hinata didn't try to hide her smile.

"Very well, father."

* * *

Sakura was extremely excited, the meeting with Tsunade had gone better than she expected. When Tsunade had first introduced the idea of bringing Hiashi into the research to aid with it Sakura was a bit skeptical. However, after last night and this morning Sakura couldn't help but feel that she was one step closer to reaching her goal.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by Lee's youthful exuberance. He was profusely apologizing to Neji for injuring him during training. _Wait, Neji's injured._ Sakura immediately pushed her way through the crowds toward team Gai. She got there just in time to hear Neji refuse to go to the hospital.

"Lee-san, there is no need for Neji to go to the hospital." Neji smirked. "However, as soon as we reach Ichiraku he is going to let me heal him." Neji's smirk disappeared; however, Tenten's smile widened. Although Sakura was aware of the presence of the other two-team members, her focus was solely on Neji.

It was a short walk to Ichiraku's and Sakura was absolutely adamant on healing Neji the second she could. He tried to stop her but one look in Sakura's eyes had him sitting quietly on a stool. As she began to focus, Neji was mesmerized by the way her eyes went cloudy and the green glow that encased her hands. However, nothing prepared him for the sensation that went coursing through his body the second Sakura laid her hands on him.

_Oh my kami, I never realized how much of an effect her chakra had on me. Even while she is searching for my injuries the chakra spreads a calming sensation through my entire body. Which is probably a good thing because her touch increases my heart rate. _Just as Neji was about to slip into complete relaxation he felt her fingertips brush his cheek.

Neji snapped his eyes open only to come face to face with slightly hazy jade eyes. It took him a second but he focused himself enough to realize she was probing his brain to see if there were any injuries. Belatedly he realized that the small headache he had had disappeared.

Sakura removed her hands from Neji when she was satisfied with the healing. As her eyes refocused, she became aware of how close she was standing to Neji. Quickly she backed away but tripped over someone's foot. Before she had the chance to right herself, strong hands settled on her waist.

"Thank you, Neji."

"You are welcome, but I should also thank you, Sakura, for healing me."

"Any time." Sakura answered as she stared into his breathtaking eyes.

"Oi, if you two are done now can we sit and order. I'm starving."

Neji and Sakura broke out of the fog that had settled around them and nodded to Naruto. The rest of the meal went by quickly with the topic of conversation the Hyuuga dinner party of the previous night. Sakura blushed (very becomingly in Neji's opinion) when Hinata told her how she had impressed the Hyuuga elders. Her color darkened when Neji confirmed that bit of information, and did so with a smile.

As the lunch came to an end Neji turned to address Sakura.

"Sakura if you have nothing planned for this evening I was wondering if you wished to accompany me to dinner?"

"Neji I would love to but I have a shift at the hospital. You see it is easier to spend time at the hospital at night so I can be free in needed for the things during the day." Neji searched her face and found that she was telling the truth. He also saw true regret in her eyes. "But I would enjoy your company until then."

Neji smiled. "When do you have to be there?"

"Three o'clock, so in about an hour or so."

"Would you like to take a walk?" Sakura nodded and stood, as did Neji. As the two walked away, the group they had eaten with had stopped talking.

"Well, well, if I do say so myself they look good together." Ino said pleased that she had guessed correctly.

"The cherry blossom and my eternal rival are the epitome of youthfulness."

"So what do we do to help things along?"

"Nothing."

"But why not Hinata-chan?"

"Because my father asked me to tell everyone not to interfere. He feels that Neji will move things along in his own way." Ino huffed but reluctantly agreed before she smirked.

"That doesn't mean we can't spy."

Neji and Sakura spent an hour just walking around Konoha. They conversed easily about many different subjects. Sakura found that Neji was extremely knowledgeable about almost everything. Neji found that although Sakura talked a lot everything she said was well thought out.

By the time, the two reached the hospital the two knew more about each other than their families did. They also found that they were very reluctant to leave each other's company. Eventually they agreed to train together the next day. Sakura was in the most wonderful mood during her hospital shift. She definitely enjoyed the walk she had with Neji, and he was such a good conversationalist. She never heard him talk that much before, but she silently vowed to get him to talk more often.

Shizune noticed Sakura's light mood and inquired about it.

"So, Sakura-san, who put you in such a good mood this afternoon?"

Sakura blushed and stuttered.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on Sakura, I don't think I have ever seen you in this type of mood. Besides I heard that the Hyuuga dinner party went rather well last night."

Sakura's blush deepened and Shizune knew that she had hit the nail on the head.

"So what is it about Neji that gets you this excited? Did he kiss you?"

"Shizune! No, he did not."

"Well then what?"

"I am not sure. He just has this confident air about him, but he isn't arrogant. Well, at least not anymore." She said remembering the first chuunin exams. "He is also very smart, and a great conversationalist. Not to mention he is a very loyal, hardworking ninja."

Sakura was so caught up in her description that she failed to recognize the growing smile on Shizune's face.

"Well, then little sister, let me know when the wedding is." Shizune said as she walked down the hall. Just as she turned the corner, she heard Sakura's voice.

"Shizune!" Laughing Shizune made her way directly to Tsunade's office. She couldn't wait to tell Tsunade about this new information.

* * *

Neji sat down to dinner and immediately Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi noticed that something was different. Hinata decided to take a stab at what it was.

"So, Neji, where did you go after lunch today?" Neji looked up and Hinata and she would swear he smiled.

"I walked Sakura to work at the hospital." He now had everyone's full attention.

"How did that go?" Hiashi asked slightly surprised Neji moved so quickly. Before Neji could answer there was a knock at the door and a fully dressed ANBU entered.

"Hyuuga Neji you are requested at headquarters immediately." At Neji's nod, the ANBU disappeared and Hiashi was surprised for the second time. Neji openly scowled as he stood to leave. Neji is usually very willing to go on missions.

"Neji, is everything alright?"

Schooling his features Neji answered his uncle.

"Yes, it is just that I was supposed to train with Sakura tomorrow and have no way to tell her I have to cancel."

"Do not worry I will make sure she is informed." With an appreciative look, Neji bowed and hastily left for his mission.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 8: Sparring

Waking up at dawn, Sakura prepared breakfast for herself while she considered how much she should reveal to Neji during their spar. She knew that her insane strength was not an option. Her genjutsu was in; of course, she would need to time it because of Neji's byakugan. Taijutsu was fine as well considering she had a unique combination of Kakashi's and Gai's fighting styles, one Neji wouldn't recognize too quickly. As she was thinking, Neji came in and sat to eat.

"Good morning, Captain." Sakura said and all she got was a nod in return. As Sakura turned back to her breakfast, Neji got lost in his thoughts, about two different medics. Neji still couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity of the medic sitting across from him. There were certain habits that she had that reminded him of someone. In fact, the more he thought about it the more she reminded him of Sakura. The problem was Neji couldn't tell if he was projecting his feelings for Sakura onto this medic because of the way he and Sakura parted before he left Konoha or if this medic just stirred something in him. He had never felt this way before and to feel the same for this medic as he does for Sakura just confused him.

Sakura. She almost constantly invaded his thoughts. He had left Konoha rather abruptly, and considering the circumstances, he wasn't sure how his relationship with Sakura stood. Then there was his clan. Sakura had impressed his family and he was sure that the elders were sitting back in Konoha planning their wedding. But would there be a wedding? Could he trust her again? Neji shook his head; he wasn't even going to think about that right now. He came to get away from that, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Maybe the medic across from him could provide him with distraction.

"Medic, let us move to the dojo and begin the spar." Receiving a nod Neji stood. "I was told that your genjutsu and taijutsu are excellent, and that the main purpose to this training is to improve your ninjutsu." Assuming her role Sakura addressed Neji.

"That is correct, Captain. As a medic I have found myself in need of long-range ninjutsu capable of keeping enemy ninja at a distance while I heal."

"Understood. For today, I want to test your taijutsu and evasion skills. Genjutsu will not be used seeing as my byakugan will be activated. After we are finished, I would like to discuss your chakra affinity and control."

"However you wish to proceed." Neji did not respond but walked to the center of the training area and activated his byakugan. Sakura held her breath hoping that this would not turn out to be a quick experiment. And she didn't think Neji was ready to confront her yet. When Neji made no comment, Sakura stood across from him and bowed. Neji bowed in return and their spar began.

The two sparred for about an hour, neither ninja showing their true abilities. Neji testing the medic by making her move and attacking when he saw a weak spot. Sakura for her part stuck with using her speed and the anticipation techniques she learned from Kakashi, Gai, and Tsunade. Neji was impressed with her speed and reflexes. _ She's almost as good as Sakura_. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he ended the spar. Sakura pulled in her attack when Neji abruptly called a stop to the session. Worried she had somehow slipped up, she stared at Neji intently, surprised when he seemed to be completely lost in his thoughts.

"Captain, would you like to get some water and discuss this match?"

"Yes, let's go. Your taijutsu is definitely up to par, and I will trust your genjutsu is as well. Assuming your chakra control is above average, what is your chakra affinity?"

"I have two – water and earth." Sakura stated simply, but that simple statement made Neji stop in his tracks.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9: Idiocy

Monday morning arrived and Sakura made it to Tsunade's office bright and early ready to begin developing her jutsu. She chatted with Tsunade until Hiashi arrived.

"I apologize for being late, Hokage-sama."

"You are not late, Sakura is just always early." Bowing Hiashi turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-san, Neji asked me to inform you that he was called away on a mission last night and will regretfully not be able to join you for the scheduled training session."

"Oh, well, thank you for letting me know." Sakura said as her good mood dissipated. "Do you know when he is scheduled to return?"

"Unfortunately I do not; however, you are more than welcome to come to the compound whenever you would like. My daughters and I will be sparring after this and you are welcome to come join us."

"Thank you." Sakura said, although her face didn't seem to lift at all. Tsunade mentally shook her head. _That girl has it bad._

"Well, why don't we begin?"

* * *

As Neji leapt from tree to tree, he couldn't help but be less than enthusiastic about this mission. Usually he loved the adrenaline rush that came with his mission, but today he couldn't focus – pink and green kept getting in the way. He was so preoccupied with his inner musings that had his byakugan not been activated the shuriken would have done more damage than they did. As it is, Neji managed to avoid lethal damaged as he and his team turned to face the rogue ninja.

Neji was mentally cursing at his luck. It seemed that rather than wait for Konoha ninja to try to recover the stolen scrolls, the rogue ninja had laid a trap. Quickly forming a plan in his head Neji relayed his orders to the team. It took several seconds but the ANBU from Konoha took control of the fight and retrieved the scrolls.

After disposing of the rogue ninja's bodies, Neji assessed his team. Apparently, he was the only one injured, he scowled at this realization. Then he realized that he had a legitimate reason to go see Sakura. Turning to his team, he informed them that they would return immediately to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She could hear voices near her, and slowly realized she was in the Hokage's office. She vaguely remembered talking with her shishou and Hiashi about her jutsu. HER JUTSU! Sakura immediately sat up only to reach for her head. Tsunade was at her side quickly while Hiashi went to get a glass of water.

"Welcome back. How do you feel?" Sakura attempted to talk but found her throat too dry to do so. Just as she was about to try and ask for water and elegant hand reached out and handed a glass to her. She looked up and smiled gratefully at Hiashi and he nodded in response. After drinking the glass of water, Sakura turned to Tsunade to answer the question.

"I am not really sure. I have a bit of a headache and feel slightly drained but that is it."

"Good, Sakura, I am impressed you handled that well and completed the jutsu with no problem."

"So it worked then?"

"Yes it did, take a look." Sakura did as she suggested and lifted up her shirt. There directly over her chakra core was the symbol for the village hidden in the leaves. Sakura looked up and gave Tsunade one of the most brilliant smiles Hiashi had ever seen. Much to his chagrin, Hiashi found himself envious of his nephew. He was brought out of his musings by the subject of said musings.

"Hiashi-sama, have you used your byakugan to examine it yet?"

"Not yet, Sakura-san, I felt it was best to wait for you to awaken to get your permission."

"Thank you for respecting my privacy, you may go ahead and examine it now." Hiashi activated his kekkei genkai and scanned Sakura.

"Congratulations, Sakura, you have accomplished your goal. Although there is a slight distortion lying over your chakra core, only those with the keenest abilities would be able to sense it. Even then it would most likely be written off as a natural variance in your chakra system." Hiashi had been prepared for the young woman to show her excitement much as her teammate would have; however, she remained subdued impressing him once more.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama. When may I begin the next step, shishou?" Before Tsunade had, a chance to answer Hiashi spoke up.

"Sakura-san, your chakra reserves are depleted. I feel it wise for you to rest for the day. You can always stop by the compound tomorrow." Before Sakura could protest, Tsunade spoke up.

"I agree with Hiashi. Now I know you have a shift at the hospital later, so I am going to tell you to eat something and rest in the doctors' lounge. If you are needed during your shift a nurse will wake you, if not you will be woken at the end of your shift to go home. I do not want to see you in my office until noon tomorrow, and no chakra use unless absolutely necessary until then." Sakura nodded her head in understanding, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow, shishou. Hiashi-sama, could you let Neji know where I am if he gets back tonight?"

"Of course, Sakura-san." After Sakura left, Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and two dishes.

"Now, about those two…"

* * *

Neji pushed his team to the limits in the effort to return to Konoha. Several times the members were so concerned for their captain's well-being that they went so far as to voice those concerns. Each time they did so Neji's only response was to increase the speed. As a result, the team arrived at ANBU headquarters in record time. After delivering the scrolls and a verbal report, Neji's team was dismissed and Neji had direct orders to report to the hospital. No one saw Neji smile behind his mask.

Sakura felt like she had just closed her eyes when a nurse entered the lounge and woke her up.

"Haruno-san, an ANBU captain has just returned from a mission and requires your attention."

"Okay, um, what time is it?"

"Ten-thirty. Shizune-san said you could go home after this patient."

"Very well then. Room number?" Sakura asked as both women exited the lounge.

"ER curtain 2."

"Name?"

"Hyuuga Neji…" The nurse said although she is sure Sakura hadn't heard her as she had taken off as soon as the name left the nurse's lips.

Sakura could not remember ever being this scared in her life. As soon as the nurse started saying the patient's name Sakura knew who it was. She was in such a hurry to get to him that she nearly ran past his room. Sakura heaved the biggest sigh of relief as she pulled the curtain aside and saw him sitting up without his shirt on. Once Sakura's brain registered Neji's state of undress, she held her breath for a completely different reason.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Neji asked when she came into the room. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Sakura was quite happy her voice still worked.

"Yes, Neji, I am fine. It's just that when an ANBU captain arrives at the ER he or she is usually in critical condition. Although your injuries don't seem that severe."

"No they are not."

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she moved behind Neji to assess the wounds at the back of his left shoulder and arm.

"I was hit with several shuriken while leaping through the trees."

"These wounds don't look too severe. Why did your medic not heal you?"

"We only travel with a medic on certain missions."

"Oh, I keep telling shishou we need more medics. Well since you travelled back to Konoha with these I am going to have to disinfect them before I heal them."

"That's fine do what you need to do."

As Sakura moved around the room gathering what she needed, Neji was pondering her response to the fact that his team did not regularly travel with a medic. _Just something else we have in common, our passion for our duty to Konoha._

"Ready, Neji?" He nodded in response and slipped into a light meditative state. Sakura gently applied the disinfectant to Neji's wounds and was not surprised when he didn't flinch in the slightest. This was Hyuuga Neji after all. However, the way his muscles trembled every time she touched him quickly became very fascinating to Sakura. She couldn't help but wonder if she would get a chance to do this under different circumstances.

Neji was mildly aware of the stinging sensation as Sakura applied the disinfectant. However, he was most definitely aware of her hands as she massaged the disinfectant into his wounds. Her touch never ceased to cause new reactions in him – not to mention new fantasies. Before he could wander down that road, Neji felt Sakura remove her hands.

"The wounds are clean, Neji, now I am going to heal you."

As Sakura made the last statement Neji caught himself thinking just how much he could really relax when around Sakura. He felt her chakra withdraw from his body, and realized she was finished the healing.

"Well, Neji, those are healed, anything else you need?"

"No, at least not from your medical skills." As Neji stood and turned to face Sakura, he mentally cursed realizing he had said the entire sentence aloud, if Sakura's blush was anything to go by. Trying frantically to think of something to say Neji was saved when Shizune walked in.

"Oh, Sakura, you are finished." Shizune waited for Sakura to nod. "In that case you are free to go, just remember what Tsunade said."

"What, um, oh right. I can't do anything until I see her at noon tomorrow." Turning to Neji Shizune continued speaking.

"You are free to leave as well Neji, although the Hokage asked a favor."

"And what would that favor be?"

"She would like you to walk Sakura home." Not expecting that Neji didn't answer right away. Rather he looked at Sakura who, after finishing the note in his chart, was looking at him expectantly.

"Tell the Hokage that it would be my pleasure." In addition, for the second time in twenty minutes Neji was trying to figure out what happened to the filter between his brain and his mouth.

As Neji waited for Sakura to collect her belongings so they could leave he was trying to figure out why the Hokage and Shizune were so concerned for Sakura's well-being and why she was on restricted duty. _Did something happen, while I was away? If someone hurt her, he or she is going to have to deal with me._ Neji paused and tried to figure out where these thoughts were coming from. He had never reacted this way to anyone before, and these reactions were beginning to unnerve him.

"Neji, I'm ready." Neji nodded and walked with Sakura, discreetly he activated his byakugan to examine Sakura. He narrowed his eyes when he realized her chakra was depleted, more than it should have been after the healing.

"Sakura, why is your chakra depleted?" Sakura turned on him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Your chakra is lower than it should be after what you did."

"And how would you know?"

"I examined you with my byakugan."

"Excuse me!"

"I examined you…"

"I heard what you said. What I don't understand is why." By this time, they arrived at Sakura's house.

"I wanted to know why the Hokage and Shizune were concerned about your well-being."

"So rather than asking you invaded my privacy with your eyes?" Neji wasn't sure why she was so irritated. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Never mind. Thank you for walking me home. Good night." Before Neji had a chance to respond Sakura had gone into the house and shut the door. Neji debated on knocking but then decided against it. If she didn't want to appreciate his concern than he didn't want to deal with her.

Hiashi heard Neji enter the compound and wondered what had aggravated him this much. Part of him knew he should be concerned with Neji's uncharacteristic display of emotion, but he let it go. _He needs to learn how to deal with emotions._

* * *

Despite her irritation with Neji, Sakura slept like a rock. After eating breakfast she decided she would see if Ino needed any help (at least that was her excuse).

Ino looked up as the bell to the flower shop rang.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

"Not much so I figured I would see if you needed help today."

"Besides some girl talk, nope I'm good." Sakura smiled, Ino always knew when she needed to talk. Sakura proceeded to tell Ino about last night with Neji.

* * *

Neji could not sleep; he tossed and turned all night. Something was bothering him, he just didn't know what. The lack of sleep put Neji in a rather foul mood during breakfast. As Hinata and Hanabi were trying to decide how to talk to Neji he decided for them.

"Hinata, did Sakura always react to someone showing concern for her with spite?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I walked her home last night I used my byakugan to look at her." Neji couldn't figure out why both of his cousins looked so shocked Hanabi recovered first.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure she was okay." Hinata shook her head at her older cousin.

"Why didn't you just ask?" At this it was Neji's turn to look at his cousin incredulously.

* * *

"He didn't."

"He did and the worst part is I don't think he has any clue as to why I was upset." Ino laughed, no wonder Sakura needed to talk.

"Well, Sakura, it looks like you have your work cut out for you. What are you planning to do?"

"I am not sure. I have a meeting with Tsunade this afternoon and his uncle will be there. I thought maybe I would mention that his nephew needs to learn some manners." Ino smirked; she loved when Sakura was so devious.

Tsunade and Hiashi were sitting in the office talking about the "relationship" when Sakura came in.

"Good morning Sakura. How do you feel today?"

"Physically fine, emotionally irritated." Both Tsunade and Hiashi were slightly confused.

"May I ask why?"

"Boys with presumptuous eyes."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10: Patrol Duty and Complications

"Did you say earth and water?"

"Yes, captain is that a problem?"

"No, I just don't know that many shinobi with that combination." _In fact, I only know one._ "I am limited in those two areas of ninjutsu, but I am sure we can work some things out."

"That is fine, captain, I wasn't expecting you to teach me any affinity jutsus." _Besides, I happen to know your affinity isn't earth or water._ "When would you like to start?"

"We will begin this evening after dinner by discussing what goals we have for the next six months."

"Very well, captain, and thank you again for helping me." Neji nodded and walked away, there was too much on his mind for him to answer.

_

* * *

This medic is so much like Kura it's scary. Same chakra affinity, almost the same skill level, and her mannerisms are nearly identical. The worst part is this medic even makes me feel like Kura did. The week or so after the dinner party and announcement was going so well. I know that I am in love with her, but the betrayal. While I know it really wasn't her choice, but I can't help but feel hurt. Therefore, I accepted the position of captain and immediately took the open border patrol. But here is this medic who reminds me of Kura in every way but in looks. Those feelings I have for Kura are the same ones I have for this medic. Do all emotions work this way? Once you feel them, do they show up more often? I don't know and I have no way of finding out._

* * *

Sakura was ecstatic – it had worked. _There is no way he knew it was me he would have said something. For a while, I thought that maybe he had suspected but he never made any sounds about it. Oh how I wish I could tell him and celebrate. I have to hold the guise until my six months is up. Hopefully by that time he has forgiven me. While I understand that he was upset with me for not telling him, I feel he kind of overreacted. Then again I am not one to talk I overreact to everything. I just hope we can get through the next six months with no problems._

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair because the ANBU team Neji's squad had replaced returned to Konoha. After dinner, Neji and Sakura took first watch so they could talk.

"What do you wish to achieve through this training?"

"Many of my jutsus are currently attack jutsus. As a medic I need jutsu designed for protection and deflection."

"Why ask for my help?" _So they told him I specifically requested him._

"I had heard how you developed your clan's signature defensive move with no outside help and hoped your ingenuity would aid in my pursuit."

"Where did you hear that?"

_Uh-oh I forgot that that is not a commonly known bit of information._"Haruno-sama mentioned it when I asked about how to improve my jutsu." Neji visibly relaxed.

"You know Kura…ahem…Sakura-san?"

"Yes, she trained me as a medic." Neji nodded slightly but Sakura could tell that he was still lost in thought. Taking a chance, she decided to find out just how mad he was at her for the betrayal.

"Captain, is everything alright?" Unfortunately, for Sakura when she asked she unconsciously placed her hand on his shoulder – a move Neji associated with her. She was surprised when Neji turned his head sharply and their eyes met through their masks.

Neji stared into the ANBU medic's eyes trying to figure her out. Once again, she reminded him of Sakura and how much he missed her. He wished he had talked to her before he left. Emotions swamped him and all he wanted was Sakura with him. He reached up to touch the medic's face when his hand came into contact with porcelain. He jerked his hand back and immediately walked away.

For a brief second Sakura saw in Neji's eyes what she had seen before she left. When he pulled away, she was upset, but knew that he still needed time. It took a minute but she realized that it was good he pulled away. It meant that he didn't want to betray her.

Across the compound Neji's face was contorted in confusion. _ Is it possible to love two people?_


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 11: Apologies and Betrayals

Hiashi and Tsunade glanced at each other; this is not a good turn of events.

"Would you care to explain that statement?"

"No, if I get into that again I will become more irritated."

"Very well then. We are going to begin by checking your chakra levels. Hiashi."

"May I, Sakura-san?"

"Of course you may Hiashi-sama, seeing as you asked for permission." Hiashi narrowed his eyes. _I sincerely hope my nephew didn't do what I think he did._

* * *

After spending all morning being berated by his younger, female cousins, Neji now had a list of ways to "apologize and make up to Sakura for my male idiocy." First stop is the Yamanaka Flower Shop. When he walked in Ino looked up and grinned.

"Let me guess, you want to know which flowers to buy for Sakura to apologize."

"I take it she stopped by this morning to talk."

"She did and while I get the arrangement ready you are going to sit and listen." Neji was about to protest but when he saw the glare Ino was sending him he resigned himself to sit and listen.

* * *

Hiashi was once again impressed with Sakura. By the end of the meeting, she had completed the jutsu. He was lost in thoughts of pink-haired and white-eyed grandchildren that when Hisao greeted him at the gates of the Hyuuga compound he was caught off guard.

"Hisao-san did you need me for something?"

"Yes, Hiashi, we need to discuss Neji's and Hinata's future." Hiashi glared at Hisao, but walked with him anyway. He knew this discussion was going to happen he just hoped he could hold the elders off long enough for Neji and Sakura to be ready.

* * *

Sakura practically skipped out of the Hokage tower – not only had she completed the jutsu, but Tsunade had set up a mock training session so she could test it against Kakashi's sharingan.

As she made her way to meet her team at Ichiraku's Sakura thought more about what had transpired between her and Neji the night before. While she was irritated at his methods she had to admit to herself that it was nice, he had cared enough to check. She decided to apologize for overreacting the next time she saw him.

Neji had stationed himself half way between the Hokage tower and Ichiraku's hoping to catch Sakura before she met up with Naruto and Kakashi. (He did not want to have to explain to them why he was apologizing to Sakura). As Neji mentally cringed at the thought, he saw Sakura walking towards him.

"Sakura-san." Sakura turned towards Neji's voice and couldn't suppress the smile at want she saw. "I would like to apologize for my actions last night. It was improper for me to invade your privacy like that."

"Thank you Neji, but I feel I must apologize as well. I overreacted to your concern. Being around Naruto and Jiraiya so often that it has made me rather protective of my privacy." Neji smiled.

"Understood." Neji said as he offered Sakura the flowers.

"Thank you, Neji." Sakura said as she accepted the flowers. "I am meeting Naruto and Kakashi at Ichiraku's and then we are going to train. Would you care to join us?"

"Yes, I would like that." Neji said. Then before he could ask if her teammates would mind Sakura took his hand and began to walk. Her small hand in his made his pulse rush and he was certain that he loved her.

Happiness and fear spread through Neji at this realization. He was sure given time, he could show Sakura that he loved her and she would love him back, but would the elders give him that time?

Neji was forced to concentrate on Kakashi when they arrived. He didn't want to take any chances with the look Kakashi was giving him.

* * *

Hinata had tea prepared for Hiashi when he emerged from the council meeting. As Hinata poured, she took the chance to observe her father. He actually looked relaxed. She hoped this was a good sign for both her and Neji.

"Thank you, Hinata."

"You are welcome father. How was the meeting?" Hiashi smiled.

"It went better than expected. The council has given Naruto permission to court you for a period of one year. If all goes well you two may then wed." Hinata smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Naruto.

"What did they decide regarding Neji and Sakura?"

"Well because Neji is now the head of the clan they were not as lenient on the time frame." Hinata frowned, but Hiashi continued. "However, they have given Neji a period of six months to court Sakura before they force the issue."

"That's better than you were hoping."

"Yes, it is."

* * *

It was decided that it would be a two versus two spar: Sakura and Neji versus Naruto and Kakashi. When they reached the training grounds the two teams split up to warm up and formulate strategies.

"So, Neji, how do you want to do this?"

"Well, I am a close range fighter and you can disrupt the area without being close to your opponents. So if you can distract them long enough for me to get in close?"

"That works. Just so you know Kakashi favors fire and lightning jutsus while Naruto uses wind."

"How about you Sakura?"

"Me? I use earth and water."

"Really, that's an unusual combination."

"Well my natural affinity is water, and because of the techniques Tsunade taught me it only made sense to work on earth jutsu."

"Hey, you two ready?"

"Bring it on, Naruto."

* * *

As Hiashi prepared to train with Hanabi, he remembered his earlier irritation with his nephew. The impromptu council meeting had distracted him. He sighed; he would have to wait to corner Neji. Hanabi came in and they began. Hanabi realized quickly that her father was distracted.

"Father, is everything alright?"

"I apologize Hanabi. I am a bit distracted. I must speak to Neji about something." At the sound of Hanabi's laughter, Hiashi narrowed his eyes. Hanabi calmed herself enough to talk.

"Neji was at breakfast with Hinata and me this morning, and told us about the "eye incident" last night?"

"So he did do it."

"Yes, and she definitely let him know she did not appreciate it."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well after explaining to him his faux pas we came up with a plan. He should be handing her a bouquet of her favorite followers and apologizing for his male idiocy right about now." Hiashi nodded satisfied that his daughters talked some sense into his nephew.

* * *

At the training grounds, four individuals were breathing hard taking in all of the destruction around them.

"That rocked! You are going to have to come around more often Neji."

"Hn."

"He's right, you and Sakura compliment each other's fighting styles well." Sakura beamed as Kakashi gave his indirect approval of Neji. Outwardly, Neji didn't show any emotion, inwardly he felt like he could fly. Sakura's (very dangerous) father figure just gave his seal of approval. Now all Neji had to do was convince Sakura, and somehow he didn't think it was going to be very difficult.

"So, Neji, when can you come again? Tomorrow?"

"Naruto, not everyone recovers as quickly as you do."

"That's okay, Sakura. Unfortunately my ANBU team is on call for the next three day rotation."

"Well then, when you get relieved." Neji nodded. "How about you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto, stop calling me sensei. I can't tomorrow. Tsunade asked me to test a potential ANBU medic."

"Aww, Sakura-chan?"

"Hospital duty, Naruto."

"You people are no fun. Well since you all can't spar tomorrow you are coming to get ramen with me now." As Naruto walked away, Kakashi and Sakura sighed and began to follow. Neji wasn't exactly sure what to do. Sakura solved his dilemma by taking his hand and tugging him along.

Neji smiled and he knew Sakura would at least be open to trying a relationship. He kept his walk leisurely to make sure Naruto and Kakashi were not within hearing distance. Taking a deep breath, he took a chance.

"Sakura, I have really enjoyed your company these last few days. While I know this is quite sudden, but we have known each other since we were genin. Also, I know my family has a reputation and can be pushy, especially since we appeared together Saturday…"

"Neji, did you want to ask me something?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would agree to enter into a relationship with me?" Neji held his breath as he waited for Sakura to answer.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Neji." She said as she slid onto a stool at Ichiraku. As Neji sat next to her, he glanced at Kakashi and Naruto on his other side. Neither was looking at him. Neji relaxed they either didn't hear or approved.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. When Sakura was done Neji offered to walk her home. They chatted about a myriad of topics, but Neji noticed Sakura looked nervous.

"Is everything okay Sakura?"

"Yeah I just need to tell you something and I don't know how you will react."

"It can't be that bad." Sakura sighed and was about to tell Neji her secret when an ANBU materialized.

"Hyuuga Neji you are needed at HQ." Neji nodded and waited for the ANBU to disappear before he turned back to Sakura.

"Sorry, I have to go. Would you like to come to the compound for dinner when I get back?" Sakura nodded and said goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 12: Attack

Over the last few weeks, Sakura's training was more than beneficial. First, Neji make no mention of anything different about her chakra pattern, which means the byakugan could not see through her technique – it was a success. Second, her defensive techniques had definitely improved to the point where she had two entirely different fighting styles – her second goal was achieved. Finally, and most importantly to Sakura, she knew she was in love with Neji. She vowed to do everything possible to get him to forgive her.

Neji was impressed with the medic's progress, but was disappointed with his own. He came to the border with the intention of trying to sort out his feelings for Sakura. Several things got in the way. First, was that he couldn't stop dreaming of her. The next two problems revolved around the medic. First, the medic's mannerisms remind him so much of Sakura that he would swear she was Sakura using a henge (although his byakugan would see through that). Second, were the feelings he was developing for the medic. Neji was beginning to hate emotions – and he would take out his frustrations during his spars with the medic.

Sakura knew that her spars with Neji were getting more intense, but she attributed this to anxiousness. They had received news that rogue ninja were heading in their direction, so that tensions have been high. While Neji decided not to cancel the sparring sessions, they did begin to wear the wireless communicators in case something happened.

The spar so far this morning had been more intense than usual placing Sakura on edge. About twenty minutes into the spar, one of the ANBU team members patrolling called in over the headset.

"Captain, we have spotted two rogue ninjas making camp. Orders?" Neji held his hand up to signal an end to the spar.

"Hold position and observe. The report stated there were five rogue ninjas. We will be there shortly." By the time Neji had finished giving the orders Sakura had already gathered her supplies and headed for the entrance. Meeting the other team member at the door the three started towards their teammates.

After about two minutes an explosion occurred and shouts could be heard over the radio. After getting as close to the fighting as they could without being detected Neji signaled them to stop and activated his byakugan to assess the situation. There were eight rogue ninjas, not five, and while Horse and Cat were holding their own it was obvious it wouldn't last. After quickly making a plan, Neji gave orders to Porcupine and Sakura. Sakura had to bite her tongue when Neji told her to stay back and heal when needed.

Neji chose the moment and jumped into the middle of the fight. As soon as Horse and Cat saw the captain, they knew to get a safe distance away. Just as Neji's feet hit the ground, he began kaiten. This caused the rogues to scatter and gave Sakura time to heal Horse and Cat.

It did not take long for the rogues to recover and surround Neji in the crater. The rogue leader watched on as his men began to systematically attack Neji. Neji realized quickly that this particular band of rogues were much more coordinated than others. With a slight nod of his head, he signaled Porcupine he could begin his assault.

Situated behind several large trees, Sakura healed Horse and Cat. Neither had major injuries, but she healed them and boosted their chakra stores a little. Once she healed them, she nodded to allow them to return to the battle. After they left Sakura began to construct another one of her creations. Using the trees and ground, she created a chakra barrier. This chakra barrier shielded the area against objects and explosions. In addition, the only chakra signatures that can cross the barrier are the ones Sakura allows.

The rogue leader watched his men attack the Konoha ANBU with the white mask. He knew he was a Hyuuga from the first move he made. Wouldn't it be a slap in the face of his former country if he could capture a Hyuuga alive? Quickly making the decision, he relayed the information to his team. As he finished giving the new orders two of his men dropped.

Narrowing his eyes, the rogue leader went to the closest one thinking all he needed to do was release a genjutsu. However, as he approached the man he noticed several thin black sticks protruding from his body. Closer inspection showed these to be senbon. After realizing that his men were dead, he quickly looked to the trees to find the ANBU responsible. Spotting Porcupine, he sent a jutsu at the tree, which caused it to explode out from under Porcupine.

Sakura had been observing the battle and realized what was going to happen right before the explosion. She managed to catch Porcupine as he fell without being detected and transported him back to the temporary shelter she created. Assessing his condition, she healed the life threatening injuries but did not wake him up. Turning back to the battle Sakura realized that all the Konoha ninja were fighting and the rogues still had twice their numbers.

Letting Neji know that Porcupine would not return to the fight, Sakura positioned herself outside of the main area of the fight and continued to observe. The rogues were holding their own against the Konoha ANBU, which made Neji think that they had more of a history together than he had first assumed. None of them had headbands with insignias, which made it impossible to determine their country of origin. Most of them were fighting with weapons, and the only jutsu that had been used so far was by the leader when he blew up the tree porcupine was in.

Neither group seemed to have an advantage, even though the rogue ninjas had the greater numbers. Suddenly another explosion occurred. Neji knew that the explosion originated from the rogue ninja leader, but had not seen the consequences directly because he was fighting with the other rogue. Knowing he needed to end the job quickly, he cut of the chakra pathways of his opponent and turned to face the rogue. As he took in the destruction around him, he realized that the rogue not only took out Horse and Cat, but also the other four rogue ninjas. Turning he faced off with the rogue leader.

Sakura had seen the rogue ninja leader perform the explosion jutsu again and tried to figure out what the jutsu did. Quickly gather Horse and Cat, she brought them back to the makeshift medical tent and healed the life threatening injuries just as she had done with Porcupine. Relaying to Neji that the team was down for the count she once again repositioned herself to watch the fight. Realizing that back up would be needed she bit her thumb and knelt to touch the ground as she continued to observe the fight. A small slug appeared, and Sakura told the slug to relay the situation and position to Konoha and bring back up as soon as possible.

Neji knew that the rogue leader had correctly identified him as a Hyuuga clan member because he always kept a certain distance away. Like Sakura, he was trying to identify the jutsu the rogue leader was using to help him avoid it during the fight. Neji was showing little fatigue so far, but he recognized the rogue ninja as a strong opponent – he had learned long ago not to underestimate any opponent. For the first time, the rogue ninja spoke.

"Well, imagine my luck when I realized that I had bumped into a Hyuuga during my travels through Konoha's forest." Neji merely stared at him. "Although, I do believe I will have more luck in obtaining the byakugan than my former country, as I know that I need to keep you alive. See that was the mistake my country made all those years ago. They did not understand the juin and how it worked. However, as I said I have learned from that mistake."

Sakura could tell that Neji was trying to control his emotions by the way he was controlling his breathing. She knew the story of Hinata's kidnapping and Neji's father's sacrifice. She watched carefully as Neji assumed the traditional Hyuuga fighting stance. Trusting in Neji's abilities she turned once again to observe the rogue leader hoping to gain insight that would help Neji.

As the two ninjas fought, Sakura eliminated jutsu after jutsu in her head with regard to the explosion jutsu that the rogue ninja was using. Just as she realized what the rogue ninja was doing, he began to perform it again. Neji noticed the hand signs and decided to use kaiten to attempt to deflect whatever was going on. Sakura seeing what was happening couldn't decide what to do. She had realized that the rogue ninja was essentially throwing chakra at objects causing them to explode.

Realizing that she could not reach Neji in time to stop the explosion she hoped the kaiten would deflect enough of the chakra not to harm him too much. Just as the two jutsu met, Sakura ducked behind a nearby tree for cover. Once the debris had settle enough for her to chance it she transported to Neji's side finding him barely conscious. Knowing what the rogue wanted, she quickly transported them both to the temporary safe haven. As she healed his wounds, she could hear the rogue ninja cursing and trying to figure out where the Hyuuga had disappeared to.

Neji was conscious, but barely. As the medic healed him, he tried to give her instructions on what to do. He wanted her to return to Konoha and tell them what had happened, hopefully the rescue team would find him before the rogue had a chance to take his eyes. Before Sakura could respond, the rogue ninja found their location.

"Well, it seems as if I should have paid more attention. I did not realize you had a medic with you. While I would like to make a deal with you girl, I know that you would return to Konoha and they would mount a rescue mission. Therefore, I am just going to have to kill you before I take the Hyuuga." Hearing this Neji attempted to sit up and do his best to give the medic a chance to run away, but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him where he was.

"You can try your best, but you will not take my captain."

"Hahahahaha, what do you think you, a mere medic, can take me down?"

"Nope, I know I can." Neji was desperately trying to get the medic to shut up, but she wouldn't listen. Deciding to forgo any more talking the rogue ninja grabbed several kunai and shuriken and flung them at Sakura. Neji looked at the medic wondering why she wasn't even attempting to move when the kunai and shuriken were deflected by an invisible wall. Standing and turning the medic smiled at the rogue ninja under her mask.

The rogue ninja cocked his head to the side and tried to figure out what the medic did to deflect the weapons he threw at her. Sakura merely smirked, knowing that her shield would hold up against anything the rogue ninja could throw at it – including chakra. The rogue ninja continued to probe the barrier with various objects and getting impatient finally threw a large burst of chakra at the barrier. Just as the chakra contacted her barrier Sakura took the opportunity the explosion caused and turned to face Neji.

"Captain, he can not enter this dome as long as I am alive, I healed you as best I could for now. I already sent word to Konoha, so back up is on the way. I will hold of the rogue until they arrive." Neji tried to protest but the medic left before he could say anything.

Desperately trying to hold on to consciousness Neji watched the fight between the medic and the rogue. As he watched he realized that there was much more to this medic than what he knew and the more she fought the more she reminded him of Sakura. He also realized that the rogue was more than a rogue and probably should be classified as an S-class missing ninja.

Sakura was breathing heavy. She was not trying to defeat the rogue ninja, just stall long enough for help to arrive. As the fight continued Sakura knew that she was in trouble, and needed to do something fast or else all would have been for naught. Taking a deep breathing she gathered her chakra into her fist, jumped and plummeted toward the ground.

Neji's eyes widened as the medic performed one of Sakura's signature moves, and got the same result Sakura would have. Although his vision was blurry Neji saw the medic land within a few feet of the barrier and begin to perform hand signs while the rogue ninja was recovering from the sudden earthquake. As Neji's vision faded to black he saw two things, first the back up from Konoha arrived and second the medic's hair shortened and lightened to a very familiar pink.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 13: Test One and Revelations

Sakura had felt slightly bad about telling Naruto she couldn't make the sparring today because of hospital duty, although it was not a complete lie. As she arrived at the training grounds, she saw Kakashi and Tsunade talking to each other. Tsunade nodded her head when she saw Sakura arrive. As Sakura approached she could feel Kakashi observing her. Know that he would pick up any similarities between herself and this new medic that was being tested Sakura made a conscious effort to change her walk ever so slightly.

Tsunade began going through the rules of the spar.

"Kakashi, as you know the reason I choose you to test most of the medics is because of the vast array of jutsu that you can use. One of the main skills a medic needs is defensive tactics. The purpose of this spar today will be you trying to break through the medic's defenses and land a debilitating hit – not lethal. Do you understand?" Kakashi nodded and the medic nodded. Tsunade then stepped away and signaled for the spar to begin.

Sakura had to constantly remind herself not to rely on her strength during the spar with Kakashi as that would be a dead giveaway as to who she was. The jutsu that Kakashi was using were not that hard to avoid especially because she had been through this test once before as herself. Seeing Kakashi turn toward Tsunade, Sakura knew he was asking for permission to use his sharingan. Taking a deep breath Sakura prepared herself for failure.

Once several seconds had passed since Kakashi had activated his sharingan and he did not say anything the fighting recommenced. After several more jutsu by Kakashi, Tsunade called an end to the fight.

"Very good, I will give you both two hours to shower and eat then meet me at my office."

* * *

Three hours later, Sakura was sitting in front of Tsunade waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Both had agreed that if Kakashi could see through Sakura's jutsu he kept that fact very well hidden. Finally, a cloud of smoke announced the chronically late jounin's arrival.

"Now that you are here Kakashi, I want to hear your report before I make my final decision."

"She evaded every jutsu I performed with relative ease. I would have no problem having her as the medic on my team. Can I ask one question first?" Tsunade nodded, slightly concerned. "Did she train with Sakura at all because many of their skills are very similar?" Tsunade and Sakura both released the breath that they were holding and simultaneously burst out laughing. Kakashi stood there looking slightly put out, but patiently waited for an explanation. Once the laughter had died down he asked what was so funny.

"Well, Kakashi, you have to promise not to get mad, but you were used in an experiment this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"The medic you sparred with was actually testing a new henge technique against your sharingan."

"I did not notice any henge."

"That is good, we were hoping you wouldn't. What was so funny was the mention of Sakura and this medic's similarities."

"You see Kakashi-sensei, I am Sakura." Kakashi looked at the medic confused until she removed her mask and released the jutsu. Slowly the medic's features phased into the more familiar features of Sakura. Taking several seconds to comprehend what was going on Kakashi finally sat down and waited for an explanation.

Once Sakura was done explaining the jutsu Kakashi felt several emotions. Shock, awe, and pride were among them. Sakura and Tsunade were patiently waiting for Kakashi's reaction when Sakura got the shock of a lifetime. Kakashi hugged her.

"I am so proud of you, Sakura. Not many can come up with a jutsu on their own let alone one as powerful as the one you just displayed. But where is the mark?"

Sakura lifted her shirt to show Kakashi the Konoha symbol on her torso. He saw it and smiled.

"Perfectly placed over your chakra core so there is just more chakra and not a visibly different chakra pattern. Well thought out." Just as Kakashi was going to ask more about the technique, an ANBU messenger came into the office. Hokage-sama, we just received word that Hawk's ANBU squad was intercepted by cloud ninjas after they retrieved the scroll just outside of our borders. Tsunade and looked at Kakashi and Sakura.

"You two head out now, I will send two squads to follow." Both nodding they took off through the window towards the last known coordinates of the ANBU squad.

When Kakashi and Sakura reached the ANBU squad they saw that the squad had it mostly under control, although one of the members was injured and taking cover behind a tree and the captain – Hawk – was fending off two rogue ninja by himself. Kakashi nodded at Sakura and then took off to help the ANBU captain.

Sakura cautiously approached the injured ANBU as to not startle him.

"Haruno-sama, I am glad to see you." Sakura was startled for a minute when the ANBU identified her because she and Kakashi had decided to go as ANBU both in their masks and full gear. "Your hair gave you away." Sakura smiled – normally she would have worn a special hood with her mask to conceal that identifying factor, but because she sparred with Kakashi right before coming she did not have it on.

"Just relax, Wolf is helping with the fight and more back up is on the way." While Sakura healed the injured ANBU, Hawk, Kakashi, and the other two ANBU team members were finishing the fight with the remaining rogues. After the rogues were taken care of Sakura healed the remaining two members of ANBU before approaching Neji.

"Hawk, do you have any injuries that need to be healed?" Sakura was asked although she was slightly confused with how tense Neji was as she approached him. He shocked her even more when he brushed passed her and gave the sign to move out. Not sure what was going on Sakura and Kakashi nodded at each other and followed the ANBU team back to Konoha.

Tsunade dismissed Neji's ANBU team after hearing the report, but asked Neji to stay along with Sakura and Kakashi.

"Neji, why are your injuries not healed? From your report Sakura did not fight and should have had plenty of chakra to heal you." All three individuals in the room turned towards Neji awaiting his response. Sakura was holding her breath – he had not even looked at her the entire trip back to Konoha.

"I would prefer to have another medic heal me Tsunade-sama." Tsunade raised her eyebrows in question, Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly and Sakura looked hurt.

"Neji, did I do something to make you mad at me? If I did please tell me what."

"Tsunade-sama, I will not have a medic who deceives me heal me."

"What do you mean 'deceives you'?"

"How long have you been in ANBU, Sakura? And when were you planning to tell me?" Sakura inhaled a sharp breath. She had forgotten that she did not have a chance to tell him before he left for this mission.

"Neji, remember when I said I wanted to speak with you before this mission? I was going to tell you then."

"How long, Sakura?"

"Two years." Neji nodded, then turned to Tsunade.

"May I take my leave, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked at Sakura and her heart broke. She knew that Neji saw this as a betrayal of trust and by the look in Sakura's eyes, so did she.

"You may, Neji. I will give your team 48 hours rest before returning you to the mission roster." Neji bowed and left, not sparing Sakura a look. Sakura held herself together until she heard the door shut, then she collapsed in the chair and began to sob.

Kakashi nodded at Tsunade who nodded back. He then left through the window intent on talking to a certain Hyuuga. Tsunade walked around her desk and tried to comfort Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi, knowing that Neji was not going to go to the hospital, made his way to the front of the Hyuuga compound to wait for him. Hyuuga Hiashi, who was informed by the guards that he was by the gates, came to speak with him.

"Kakashi, is there some reason you are standing here?"

"Hai."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"I need to speak with Neji."

"He is on a mission."

"He just returned."

"Did he?" Kakashi nodded. Hiashi was slightly disgruntled that Kakashi was not giving him any information. As he was about to ask another question Neji strolled, more like stomped, up to the gates.

"Neji."

"Uncle. Kakashi-senpai." Neji began to make his way through the gates.

"She was going to tell you."

"But she didn't."

"You know as well as I do that she could not tell you for various reasons."

"Are you saying I cannot be trusted?"

"No, but you are forgetting who she is. Member of Team Seven, apprentice to the fifth Hokage who inherited her strength and surpassed her skills as a medic, and killer of Sasori. She already had her own page in the Bingo book, what would have happened had she made public she was also ANBU's top medic?"

"So she is the top medic in ANBU, not just a medic."

"Neji." Kakashi began, but hesitated. He knew he couldn't just change Neji's mind and that if everything was going to work out he and Sakura had to work things out on their own. "Don't make any hasty decisions." With that last bit of advice, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and Neji walked silently into the Hyuuga compound.

For his part, Hyuuga Hiashi just watched the entire time, and gained quite a bit of information. The first bit of information upset him some because he felt Neji was being slightly unreasonable, for he agreed with Kakashi. The other part of the news was interesting – head medic. He smiled to himself. The last few Hyuuga elders holding out would now have no excuses for not accepting Sakura for Neji. Now the two just needed to work things out.

Neji spent the night staring at his ceiling trying to decide what to do. Prior to what happened today he would have said he loved Sakura and wanted to spend his life with her. But she lied to him, and that still stung. He took a deep breath and remembering Kakashi's words decided that he would ask Tsunade to assign his team border patrol so that he can sort his feelings for Sakura out.

Two days later he was running through the forests of Konoha with his ANBU team and a medic.

A/N. Only one or two more chapters. I have the ending written, but I don't like the way it goes right now and want to re-work it.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 14: Conclusions

Neji woke up to the sounds of beeps and the view of pure white walls. _The hospital._ _That means Konoha found me, but what happened to the medic? Did she make it? _Shaking his head Neji decided to concentrate on his surroundings. He blinked when he saw a head of pink hair near the counter in his room.

_Flashback_

_Neji was trying to tell the medic that it wasn't worth it. To retreat to Konoha to get help, but she wasn't listening. He saw her smirk and turn her back on him. He could tell that she was going through hand signs but couldn't tell which. Then burgundy hair melted to pink before it all went black._

Blinking again he attempted to get Sakura's attention. "Sak-" _cough, cough_.

"Neji, don't try to speak yet take some water first. You have been unconscious for nearly a week. When your kaiten came into contact with the rogue's chakra balls the impact gave you a bad concussion." He nodded as he slowly sipped the water. _So that was it. I was imagining things because of the concussion._

"Thank you, Sakura. How are the rest of my teammates?"

"All well and out of the hospital for several days."

"How about the medic, she saved our lives."

"She is fine as well." Sakura took a deep breath and knew that her tone was clipped. _ I cannot expect anything else. At least he is talking to me now. That is an improvement._

"Neji, Shizune has been caring for you. I thought it best since you and I were not on the best of terms before you left."

"Hn." That had actually slipped Neji's mind. Although he could admit to himself now that he had overreacted when the news of Sakura's ANBU status, he was not ready to say that out loud. He still needed to figure out what was going on with the ANBU medic that had saved his life.

"Neji, I know that you may not realize this, but it was never my intention to keep my status as an ANBU from you." Neji opened his mouth to respond but Sakura did not let him. "I will give you all the space you ask for but wanted to tell you that…that…" taking a deep breath Sakura said "I love you." Before Neji had a chance to respond she fled the room, not wanting to hear his response, knowing in her heart that she lost him the moment she had withheld her ANBU status.

Neji didn't know what to say. All of those months away from her had not gotten her out of his head, and as he realized now actually cemented her place in his heart. Sighing he closed his eyes and formulated a plan: 1) get Shizune to discharge him from the hospital (or escape if she can't be talked into that); 2) check in with his uncle (Neji sighed at this, he knew his uncle and the Hyuuga elders would require a decision from him in regard to his wedding); 3) find the medic to thank her for saving his life and make sure she realizes nothing can happen between the two of them; 4) buy a ring; and 5) propose to Sakura and then tell the elders. Nodding to himself Neji pushed the call button next to his bed – it was time for action.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the red bridge where she finally let the tears begin to fall silently. Even if Neji did realize that her deception regarding ANBU status was necessary, how would he react to the deception of the last few months? He would hate her for sure then. Hanging her head lower she heard a poof next to her.

"Hi, Kaka-sensei."

"I take it Neji is awake?"

"Hai."

"Then you told him how you feel." Sakura looked up sharply and then smiled. She should have known better than to try and fool Kakashi.

"Hai."

"And what did he say?"

"I don't know." Kakashi merely raised his eyebrow at that. "I left the room because I didn't what to hear his rejection." Kakashi sighed and pulled her into a hug whispering one thing. "He is not Sasuke." Sakura smiled into his chest and knew he was right. Releasing her Kakashi took a step back.

"Now, Tsunade has a mission for us." Nodding they both disappeared only to reappear at the Hokage tower.

* * *

Neji was not a happy individual. Part one of his plan went fine. Part two took a little convincing of his uncle and the elders to allow him to propose first before they announced it to the whole of Konoha. However, part three was proving to be impossible. Neji could not find the medic anywhere.

No one he had spoken to even knew of the medic. He had gotten so frustrated three days into his search that he had gone to Tsunade to find out her name. Tsunade gave him some ridiculous speech about the identity of ANBU and so for and so on before she threw him out of her office. As Neji walked away he was sure he could hear Tsunade laughing.

Frustrated Neji decided that he needs to shift the order of his plan around slightly. Instead of finding and thanking the medic he would do steps four and five. Eventually he would convince Sakura to tell him who the medic was. Settled on the changes to his plan he headed to the jewelry store. Unfortunately, Naruto was also there.

"Neji what are you doing here?"

"Shopping."

"For what?"

"Jewelry."

"For who?"

"Sakura."

"Why?"

"Because I plan on proposing."

"WHAT!"

* * *

A half hour later, which was actually really good time to Neji, he was heading back to the Hyuuga estates. Naruto had told him that Sakura was not due back from her mission with Kakashi until tomorrow morning. Walking into the estate Neji was greeted by his uncle.

"Hiashi-sama."

"Neji, please stop with the honorifics, you will be head of the clan soon enough. Speaking of that…"

Neji held out the box to his uncle. "She is not returning from her mission until tomorrow morning."

"Very well. One piece of advice - Trust her." Neji nodded at his uncle before walking away with a bewildered look on his face. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was not going to like something. Shrugging he went to relax for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Neji got up early the next morning so that he was at the gates when Sakura arrived back in Konoha. Leaning against the gates Neji kept his eyes trained on the horizon, and after what seemed like a long time (he would never admit it was because of nerves) he saw Kakashi and another nin walking up the path. Neji narrowed his eyes. That didn't look like Sakura walking beside Kakashi but he was sure that Naruto had said that Kakashi and Sakura were on a mission together. Deciding to try and figure it out without them noticing him he hid and suppressed his chakra.

When the two reached the gates he recognized Kakashi's companion as none other than the medic he had spent days trying to find. As the two approached the guards, Izumo and Kotetsu nodded to Kakashi but eyed Sakura with distrust. Sakura was confused as to why neither of the guards greeted her until Kakashi cleared his throat and motioned at his hair. Shaking her head and smiling Sakura proceeded to remove the jutsu startling not only the two guards but Neji as well.

Neji was now thoroughly confused, that was the medic that saved his life, but then the _henge_ melted away and she became Sakura, but that can't be right. Being so caught up in his thoughts Neji didn't realize he had released his hold on his chakra. Kakashi sensing him decided it was time to take his leave.

"I will report to the Hokage and leave you two to talk." Kakashi said and poofed away. Neji turned his complete attention to the medic/ Sakura, who began to slowly walk toward the training grounds. He followed silently until she came to a stop in team seven's red bridge. Neji cleared his throat, but then didn't know what to say. Sakura spoke instead.

"I am sorry Neji, but I needed to know if the jutsu worked against your eyes. I wanted to tell you but it would have ruined the experiment, I never intended you to find out this way, please forgive me." Neji was trying to process when he just witnessed, then right before he responded he heard his uncle's voice in his head _"Trust her"_. Sakura was prepared for rejection when Neji did one of the most uncharacteristic things – he kissed her. Hesitating for only a second Sakura began to kiss back. Neji was unsure of much that was going on around him, but one thing he was certain of was that this woman in his arms was the woman he loved and the only woman he would ever consider marrying. Besides, he thought with a smirk, we can always spar to settle things...

Once they separated Neji knelt down on one knee causing Sakura to gasp. He pulled out the ring.

"Sakura, I love you, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Sakura said as tears ran down her face.

And although Neji never said thank you to the "medic" for saving his life and Sakura never demanded an apology from Neji for his initial rejection after the ANBU revelation, the only thing that mattered was that they found the trust to love each other in the end.

A/N. this is basically the end although I may put up an epilogue at some point.


	16. Epilogue

I don't own Naruto.

Epilogue

Neji stood in his room and took a deep breath as he finished fastening his katana to his back. As he turned to look around he couldn't help but wish Sakura was here – he missed her. Shaking his head slightly he laughed at him self – _pathetic_. He left the room swiftly to meet up with Hiashi, the Hyuugas, and the guests in the garden at the back of the property.

Sakura, meanwhile, was laughing and giggling with the rest of the females from the Konoha twelve – Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. Spending the day at the hot springs was a wonderful idea, especially after a great breakfast. After the girls had their time in the pools, they headed to the Hyuuga estate to the room that was previously set up. The next few hours would be spent getting ready. Sakura smiled as she caught sight of the kimono she was to where today, and the accessory that Hiashi had given her.

If Neji was not trained from a young age to maintain his composure he would have lost his temper and killed Naruto about an hour ago. However, knowing that Hinata had waited a long time for this day made him keep his composure. Finally, Tsunade entered the garden and signaled that everything was ready to begin. The guests and family settled in to their designated seats and waited for everything to begin.

As Neji sat down, he glanced at the empty seat next to him. _Where is she, if Hinata is ready she should already be out here._ Just as Neji finished that thought he heard a shout "Chichi-ue, Chichi-ue!" just before he was practically tackled. Returning the hug he sat the eight month old in his lap and quieted him before turning his head and letting his breath be taken away at the sight of Sakura, Hyuuga Sakura, his wife of just over a year. His wife who had given him the gift of his son who is currently sitting in his lap. His son whom, with his uncle's permission, he had named Hizashi after his father.

Slightly out of breath, but smiling Sakura sat down in the seat next to Neji.

"Hizashi, I have been looking for you, you were supposed to wait for me." Hizashi pouted and turned his pearly eyes, with just the slightest hint of green to his mother. Sakura shook her head and ruffled the boy's hair. Then leaned over and gave Neji a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where did you get those kodachi?"

"Your uncle dropped them off this morning in the room where we dressed."

"I am glad you chose to where them. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, let's watch as Naruto officially becomes your brother-in-law." Sakura had to contain her laughter at the slight look of panic that crossed Neji's face then smiled as she took in her best friend and her sister-in-law. Leaning into Neji as he too watched the ceremony, Sakura couldn't help but think life couldn't get much better than this.

Well, this is officially the end. Thanks for all those who read the story.


End file.
